remembrance
by winkiesempress
Summary: antara mereka, kenangan yang hilang, dan realita yang kontradiksi dengan benak. (Yuu, Yan He)


Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, Internet, etc

Saya tidak mengharapkan keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Buat **Panda Dayo**. Maaf lama wwww

Setiap adegan yang dibatasi garis pemisah itu tidak runtut dan terkesan bolak-balik. Semoga bisa diterima.

 **remembrance**

by sharevane

happy reading!

.

.

Yan He tak pernah menyana kalau takdir bisa mendistorsi realita sedemikian itu.

Yang terpatri dalam benak Yan He adalah visi panorama langit musim panas, awan-awan yang jumlahnya tak banyak berarak bersama angin sendalu, dan matahari yang meraja penuh ego di atas jagad raya. Yang Yan He ingat adalah figur yang seolah menghisap cahaya surya, tampak begitu bercahaya dalam senyumnya, mengulurkan tangan dan mengenalkan Yan He pada tawa di atas tanah Jepang ini. Yang kemudian memberi bukti bahwa Yan He tidak boleh menyesal berpindah dari China.

Yan He akan selalu ingat, namanya Yuu.

* * *

Ada mahkota-mahkota _amaryllis_ terlukis di sebuah sketchbook, tangan terampil yang berdansa dengan pena, dan harum entah apa dari suatu tempat. Yan He menikmati bagaimana ia menghabiskan waktu istirahat di atap sekolah yang hawanya membakar, namun entahlah, Yan He tidak peduli. Yan He menikmati waktu-waktu bersama Yuu. Yuu suka menggambar, dan Yan He suka menyebutkan nama-nama bunga.

Yuu dan Yan He gemar mengamati para insan yang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana, orang-orang yang berjalan penuh canda, menikmati masa-masa adolesen yang tak abadi. Yuu pernah bertanya, tidakkah Yan He ingin punya sekerumunan teman? Teman yang akan berjalan di kanan kiri, membicarakan fashion terbaru, mendiskusikan tayangan drama romansa yang diputar semalam, atau berbagai hal feminin lainnya. Kenapa Yan He terus menghabiskan waktu senggang bersama Yuu?

Yan He menggeleng, ia tidak berminat dengan acara gosip-gosip kaum wanita, karena baginya bersama Yuu lebih menyenangkan.

Lagi pula, Yan He tak memiliki teman selain Yuu.

.

Yuu dan Yan He hanya bertemu di sekolah—belum pernah sekali pun mereka saling menyambangi kediaman. Yuu hanya pernah bercerita bahwa ia tumbuh dalam keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Yan He bertanya tentang definisi bahagia yang direpresentasikan Yuu dalam kalimatnya. Entahlah, Yuu tersenyum, temukan sendiri. Hanya itu jawaban Yuu.

Yan He tinggal bersama orang tua yang terlampau sering mengabaikannya, cerita Yan He. Tak banyak (hampir tidak ada, atau memang tak ada?) interaksi yang terjadi di rumah, hingga Yan He nyaris tak mengerti relasi apa yang sebenarnya ia miliki dengan sepasang suami istri yang ia panggil ibu dan ayah. Tak jarang Yan He tanpa sengaja melihat ibunya terpuruk dalam duka, likuid kristal menyusuri pipi kemerahannya, entah kenapa. Sang ayah jarang pulang dan Yan He sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahnya. Yan He anak tunggal. Tidak ada siapa pun teman berbagi di rumah Yan He.

Mungkin tidak berlebihan kalau Yan He bilang hanya Yuu manusia yang bersedia mendengarkan Yan He. Mungkin tidak berlebihan kalau Yuu yang selalu Yan He cari tiap kali dentang bel isyarat waktu istirahat menyentuh telinganya.

* * *

Berada di kelas yang berbeda membuat Yan He merindukan Yuu tiap hitungan jam pelajaran. Yan He menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu di kelas untuk membebaskan imajinasinya dari kerangkeng teori dan rumus yang menjadi objek lektur gurunya. Yan He lebih suka membiarkan angannya berlari ke negeri antah berantah yang hanya ia ketahui—lagi pula, kalau dia mendapat nilai jelek karena tidak memperhatikan, siapa peduli? Orang tuanya juga apatis, tak pernah penasaran akan kehidupan sekolah Yan He. Yan He juga merasa begitu beruntung sang guru tak pernah menunjuknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan atau membaca beberapa alinea keras-keras.

Kadang Yan He melakukan adegan klise seperti memandang ke luar jendela. Ia memang duduk di kursi legendaris, pojok paling belakang, yang sering tak mendapat atensi dari makhluk hidup di sekitarnya. Banyak yang bilang kalau kursi itu kutukan, kursi orang mati, tapi memang Yan He peduli? Yang penting ia punya tempat alienasi, di mana ia bisa merangkai dunia sendiri tanpa harus memaksakan diri menciptakan koneksi dengan orang-orang yang bahkan tak menghargai presensinya.

Kalau bukan karena Yuu, Yan He ingin kembali ke China.

Yan He melayangkan pandangan ke jendela lagi, mencari Yuu, tapi tidak pernah ada. Yah, pada akhirnya Yan He harus selalu sabar menunggu jam istirahat.

* * *

Pertama kali mereka bertemu (juga) di atap sekolah, tempat paling klise untuk memulai romansa, Yan He pikir. Tapi di hari pertamanya di sekolah ini, saat atap menjadi destinasinya, bukan kisah picisan macam itu yang ia harapkan. Mungkin ia hanya seorang introver yang mencari sunyi. Tapi ia bertemu Yuu, dengan mata yang secerah mentari dan senyum riang yang seolah siap membawa Yan He ke dalam kisah bahagia mana pun.

Yuu adalah orang pertama yang mengajaknya bicara.

* * *

Yuu adalah orang yang penuh enigma. Dia selalu menjawab 'temukan sendiri' kalau Yan He bertanya. Bukan hanya sekali Yan He bertanya mengenai kelas Yuu, di mana rumah Yuu, dan diam-diam pernah pula Yan He berharap mereka bisa pulang bersama.

Belasan kali Yan He berangan, mereka berdua menyusuri jalan pulang kala layung memulas dirgantara, bercanda sepanjang rua, meneruskan dialog-dialog yang terpotong oleh lonceng tanda masuk kelas, singgah di rumah makan mungil pinggir jalan, menghabiskan sekon-sekon dengan tawa. Yan He menghargai tiap detik bersama Yuu. Adegan apa pun itu.

Yuu bilang dulu dia biasa naik bis tiap kali berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Menunggu di halte itu seru, Yuu bilang. Yan He tidak setuju. Menunggu di halte itu membosankan. Tapi Yuu bercerita tentang hal atraktif apa saja yang tersembunyi di halte bus; seperti tawa geli yang mati-matian Yuu tahan saat ada pasangan remaja yang bertengkar dengan konyol, rasa haru yang Yuu dapatkan saat seorang anak kecil berjuang demi ibunya (namanya Oliver, dia menjual kacang rebus tiap sore, begitu kata Yuu), rasa hangat saat seorang nenek renta duduk di sampingnya dan menceritakan kerinduan pada anaknya di kota lain, rasa tenang saat seorang gadis melantunkan melodi indah di sisinya, dan berbagai macam rasa lainnya.

 _Kautahu, Yan He? Kadang-kadang ada banyak hal indah lho di balik hal-hal yang kauabaikan. Mungkin kau terlalu sering memikirkan hal negatif, membosankan dan sebagainya, jadi kau tidak menyadari hal-hal itu!_

 _Bukan, Yuu ... mungkin kau saja yang hanya melihat sisi indah dari setiap hal. Tapi ... aku juga ingin begitu._

* * *

Yan He tak banyak mengenal nama-nama siswa dan siswi yang menuntut ilmu di sekolah itu (sekali lagi, Yan He tidak banyak bergaul). Ia hanya tahu beberapa nama dari kasak-kusuk teman sekelas yang tanpa sengaja sampai ke telinganya, seperti Miku dan Luka yang berebut popularitas, Mikuo dan Lenka pasangan paling legendaris di sekolah, Rin dan Len si kembar yang jahil di mana-mana, dan berbagai macam gosip lain yang sebenarnya tak terlalu Yan He pedulikan.

Tapi Yan He tak pernah mendengar nama Yuu.

Awalnya Yan He tidak merasa aneh, mungkin saja Yuu introver sepertinya, atau Yuu tidak terlalu populer, atau apa. Tapi, dua minggu setelah ia bersekolah di sana, saat sang guru mengumumkan siswa yang akan dikirim untuk mewakili sekolah di lomba melukis, nama Nakajima Gumiya disebut. Kenapa bukan Yuu? Bukankah Yuu sangat pandai melukis?

Lalu sang guru mengucapkan serangkaian kalimat, ada nama Yuu di sana, dan Yan He merasakan sensasi jatuh dalam dadanya.

* * *

Jika menghitung waktu mundur ke belakang, sebanyak yang Yan He ingat Yuu selalu menggunakan kata dulu. Yuu bilang dulu ia menyukai pelajaran sejarah Jepang, karena ia senang mengorek apa saja yang terjadi di masa lalu. Yuu bilang dulu ia gemar menunggu di halte bis. Yuu bilang dulu ia suka menggambar bunga-bunga karena adik sepupu perempuam kesayangannya. Yuu bilang dulu. Yuu menarasikan kebahagiaannya dengan kata keterangan lampau. Dan Yan He, tak pernah bertanya.

Entah, apakah Yuu tak merasakan gelora euforia itu lagi sekarang. Yan He mendapatkan sentuhan-sentuhan hangat dari tiap-tiap kisah Yuu, bagaimana Yuu menjalani hayatnya dengan bahagia meski sederhana, bagaimana Yuu dapat menggali sisi polikromatis dari abu-abu maupun gulita, bagaimana Yuu dapat memantik pelita bagi Yan He hanya melalui kisah-kisahnya.

Tak seperti berbagai kisah cinta lain—di mana sang gadis terlalu banyak bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri sehingga ia lupa menanyakan klandestin-klandestin dalam hidup sang lelaki-Yan He yakin Yuu telah bercerita terlalu banyak, terlalu banyak Yan He tahu tentang Yuu, tapi dengan bentuk lampau.

Saat Yan He sadar akan kata 'dulu', Yan He berniat bertanya.

Yuu, apakah sekarang kau sebahagia ceritamu?

* * *

Suatu hari Yan He mendengar namanya di sela isakan ibunya, namun begitu Yan He menuruni tangga untuk mencari tahu mengapa ia dipanggil, sang ibu sama sekali tak mau membagi suara dengannya.

Yan He selalu merasa eksistensinya tak berharga.

* * *

Yan He pernah bilang bahwa ia tak ingin kehilangan Yuu. Yuu hanya terkekeh pelan, seolah deretan kata-kata melankolis Yan He hanya canda. Namun Yan He melihat duka, duka yang amat kentara pada sepasang manik milik Yuu, dan luka, luka yang tak terburai dalam kata-kata. Yan He tak berani bertanya karena terpampang jelas Yuu sedang berusaha tampak bahagia.

Yuu mungkin tak mengerti, Yan He merasa hanya Yuu yang dia punya.

Lama kelamaan Yan He mulai sadar, kalau Yuu selalu menemuinya di atap sekolah, apakah Yuu juga tak punya teman? Yuu juga jarang sekali bercerita mengenai kawan (selain orang-orang random yang ditemui di halte bus, dulu). Yan He jadi merasa nasibnya dalam problematika sosial tak berkontradiksi dengan nasib Yuu.

Mungkin, Yuu, juga hanya mempunyai Yan He.

Tapi bukankah Yuu bilang, dia punya keluarga yang hangat, bahagia?

(Yuu bilang, dulu)

* * *

Baru sekali ini Yan He melangkah menaiki tangga menuju atap dengan gemetar, jantungnya tak henti berpacu dengan realita yang merotasi pikiran, peluh dingin merayap menuruni parasnya.

Ia hanya akan bertanya pada Yuu tentang perkataan guru kesenian.

(Ada perasaan dalam hati Yan He kalau setelah ini ia tak akan bertemu Yuu lagi)

* * *

"Menurutmu," suatu sore, setelah nyaris semua insan pergi dari sekolah, Yan He memulai,"apa definisi bahagia?"

Yuu mengerutkan dahi, kemudian tersenyum dan berkata,"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk menemukannya sendiri?"

Yan He menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan. Aku tidak menanyakan definisi mutlak atau pendapatku. Aku menanyakan pendapatmu."

Yuu tampak berpikir sejenak, namun entah dari mana Yan He berpikir bahwa itu hanya sandiwara. Sebenarnya sebuah jawaban sudah terukir dalam benak Yuu sejak lama. Dan pada akhirnya, Yuu menjawab,"Mungkin ... bahagia itu bisa mati tanpa ada penyesalan."

"Hah? Artinya, kalau menurut definisimu bahagia itu hanya bisa dirasakan saat sudah mati? Bagaimana dengan kebahagiaan saat hidup? Bukannya kaubilang kau dan keluargamu bahagia?"

"Tapi," lagi-lagi, Yuu masih tersenyum,"bukannya itu hanya kebahagiaan semu? Kebahagiaan yang _ephemeral_. Tidak abadi."

* * *

Yan He lagi-lagi mendengar tangis pilu sang ibu dari ruang keluarga, terisak di depan televisi. Yan He tak sengaja melihat tayangan yang tengah ditonton ibunya dan dipercaya memicu air mata, dan—

Yan He merasa dunianya lenyap begitu saja.

Akhirnya, Yan He paham.

* * *

Yuu pernah menanyakan sesuatu yang asak akan misteri.

"Yan He, kau ... benar-benar sama sekali tidak ingat?"

Yan He menoleh. "Ingat apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Sepertinya kau memang tidak ingat. Lupakan saja. Mari kita ganti topik!"

Dengan penuh hesitansi, saat itu Yan He menurut.

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah degup jantung yang berdentum krusial di dada, langkah gemetar yang membawa, akhirnya Yan He sampai juga. Di hadapan Yuu yang masih tersenyum menyambutnya. Berapa kali pun Yan He melihat Yuu, Yan He masih merasa Yuu bercahaya, seolah Yuu adalah personifikasi baskara. Yan He masih terpesona.

"Yan He," Yuu menyebut namanya, membuat Yan He merasakan vibrasi dalam hatinya,"dilihat dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau mengingat sesuatu." Yuu menuntaskan asumsinya dengan suara tenang. Selalu tenang.

Yan He menggeleng. "Masih belum. Hanya ... guru kesenian mengatakan sesuatu hari ini."

"Oh, aku baru ingat kalau beberapa minggu lagi akan ada lomba melukis. Jadi, siapa wakil dari sekolah kita? Tunggu, biar kutebak. Nakajima Gumiya? Rivalku dulu. Ya, tidak salah lagi, 'kan?"

Yan He ingin mengangguk, namun terlalu kaku hingga ia hanya membatu. Masih beruntung silabel demi silabel berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. "Y-ya, tapi ... bukan itu, Yuu. Maksudku ... dia mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu."

"Tentangku?" Wajah Yuu berubah. Redup, padam. Cahaya itu seakan menghilang. Kemudian ia mengangguk dengan wajah seolah ada sembilu menyayat hatinya.

"Aku mengerti, Yan He."

* * *

"Nakajima Gumiya, kami serahkan tugas ini padamu. Jadilah kebanggan sekolah. Dan juga ... ingatlah teman dekatmu, yang pernah menjadi juara melukis di sekolah menengah pertama kalian dulu, murid di sanggar melukisku, salah satu murid kebangganku ... Matsuzaki Yuu—"

Seisi kelas senyap.

"—yang telah pergi meninggalkan kita semua selama-lamanya. Jadikan ini hadiah untuk menghormatinya."

* * *

"Yuu," Yan He nyaris terisak,"tolong katakan padaku kalau aku salah dengar. Katakan padaku kalau kau belum mati."

"Ternyata kau memang belum ingat," Yuu menghela napas,"tapi setidaknya kau tahu satu fakta."

Vokal Yan He tercekat. Yuu melanjutkan dengan berat, seolah ada beban dalam tiap kata.

"Bahwa aku, sudah mati."

* * *

Tak ada nama Yuu di mana-mana. Tak ada Yuu selain di atap sekolah. Tak ada Yuu.

Yuu selalu berkata dengan kata 'dulu', dengan bentuk lampau.

Yan He baru mengerti sekarang. Karena Yuu memang tak pernah merasakan segala yang ternarasikan dalam ceritanya itu lagi sekarang.

Karena dia sudah mati.

Yuu memang sudah mati.

* * *

"Lalu kenapa ...," Yan He gemetar,"aku masih bisa bertemu denganku? Dan kenapa aku? Apa ... apa ini ada hubungannya ... dengan ingatan yang kau bicarakan itu?"

"Karena aku belum mati tanpa penyesalan. Harusnya masih ada yang kulakukan."

"Kenapa aku yang bertemu denganmu, Yuu?"

"Itu karena ... kau sama saja, Yan He."

Yuu tersenyum. Perasaan Yan He kian kalut.

Dengan nada rendah, teramat pelan, Yuu berkata.

"... Karena kau juga sudah mati."

* * *

Yan He melihat acara yang tengah ditonton ibunya. Ulasan tentang kecelakaan pesawat beberapa waktu lalu. Pesawat dari China, dengan destinasi Jepang.

Lalu Yan He ingat, ia memang tak pernah sampai ke Jepang.

Keluarganya telah sampai terlebih dahulu di Jepang. Karena masih ada urusan yang harus Yan He selesaikan, Yan He memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri—plus alasan ingin mandiri. Namun tragedi memilih untuk menjalankan hidup Yan He.

Bukan keluarganya yang mengabaikan Yan He.

Tapi Yan He yang memang tidak ada.

Tangis sang ibu sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Yan He, adalah tangis seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya.

* * *

"Begitulah, Yan He," mata Yuu memandang lurus pada cakrawala,"kita berdua sudah mati."

"Aku ... tidak percaya! Apa kita saling mengenal sebelum kita berdua—katamu—sudah mati?"

"Entahlah. Temukan sendiri." Lagi-lagi kata-kata yang menyimpan teka-teki. Yuu memberi Yan He tatapan hampa. "Yan He, begitu kau ingat semuanya, kita akan memgucapkan selamat tinggal."

Yan He ingat raut Yuu yang dipenuhi sungkawa saat Yan He berkata ia tak ingin kehilangan Yuu. Yan He menyadari, mungkin itu karena—

—Yan He telah lama kehilangan Yuu.

* * *

" _Hei, Rin, kau pernah dengar tentang gosip kursi di pojok kelas itu, 'kan?"_

" _Kursi kosong itu? Gosip apa? Dasar Miki ratu gosip."_

" _Eh, tapi katanya benar, lho. Murid yang harusnya menduduki kursi itu sudah mati!"_

" _Hah? Cerita macam apa lagi itu?"_

" _Begini, katanya ada murid pindahan dari China yang harusnya bersekolah di sini mulai tahun ajaran baru lalu, tapi dia terjebak dalam kecelakaan pesawat."_

" _Jadi karena itu kursi tersebut kosong sampai sekarang?"_

" _Iya."_

Suatu hari, Yan He mendengar dialog itu.

* * *

Di masa-masa yang telah dilangkahi waktu, seorang gadis duduk sambil bersenandung pelan di halte bus. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang sesuai irama, tanpa peduli orang lain yang berlalu-lalang. Lelaki di sampingnya melontarkan opini. "Seperti biasa, suaramu bagus."

Semburat merah memulas pipi sang gadis. "Terima kasih."

Senyap sejenak. Entahlah sebenarnya mereka berniat menaiki bus atau tidak, karena bus yang sedari tadi berhenti di depan selalu terabaikan.

"Aku akan pindah ke China." Si perempuan memecah keheningan. Lawan konversasinya menoleh skeptis. "Bohong."

"Kau tahu 'kan, kalau itu tanah kelahiranku. Keluargaku mengajak kembali."

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Jangan khawatir. Saat SMA, aku pasti kembali ke sini."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku janji."

Wajah sang lelaki diselimuti cahaya. "Baiklah, kupegang janjimu, Yan He!"

Lalu perempuan itu bernyanyi lagi, bak mengalirkan tirta nan sejuk dalam hati sang laki-laki.

* * *

Telepon ditutup. Yan He, masih memegang tanda kelulusan sekolah menengah pertamanya, jatuh tersungkur. Rasa duka melesak hendak memecah dada, namun air mata tak kuasa meluncur. Dimensi tempat ia berpijak terasa berotasi. Ia merasa dikhianati oleh takdir, merasa terkhianati malaikat maut.

 _"Bu, aku ingin segera memamerkan nilai-nilaiku pada Yuu!"_

 _"Tapi ... Yan He ..."_

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _"Kalau kau ke Jepang nanti, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Yuu ..."_

 _"Hah? Memang kenapa? Tapi kita sudah berjanji-"_

 _"Tapi Yuu sudah meninggal._ _Maaf tak mengatakan ini sejak awal."_

* * *

Yan He duduk di pesawat, masih dengan pilu, berencana untuk mengunjungi makam Yuu begitu sampai di sana. Skeptis masih memengaruhi benaknya. Dia tak percaya, tak percaya bahwa nanti hanya batu nisan dengan nama Matsuzaki Yuu terpatri di atasnya. Tidak ada tawa Yuu. Tidak ada senyum Yuu. Tidak ada sketsa-sketsa indah dari tarian pena Yuu. Tidak ada, tidak ada—

—dan tiba-tiba, hiruk-pikuk mengguncang atmosfer.

* * *

"Aku sudah selesai ujian. Begitu lulus, aku akan segera ke Jepang." Suara Yan He terdengar ceria di telepon. Rasa tak sabar amat kentara dari nadanya.

Tangan kanan Yuu memegang handphone, dan di tangan kirinya ada jarum infus menelusup. Ia tersenyum. Mendengar suara Yan He adalah salah satu penenang rasa sakitnya. Stagnasi terjadi selama beberapa saat, ketika Yuu membiarkan jeda saat ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, bertanya-tanya sampai kapan ia bisa menikmati oksigen seperti itu, dan ada sepercik apologia terbisik dalam hatinya.

Ia memegang janji Yan He, namun takut bahwa ia yang akan berkhianat.

Ia takut nyawanya akan direnggut sebelum Yan He sempat memenuhi janjinya.

Sebelum Yuu sempat memenuhi impiannya untuk bertemu Yan He lagi.

* * *

Yan He mengingat bagaimana pesawat itu kehilangan kendali dan entahlah, ada hantaman, sesuatu mencabik kulitnya, rasa terbakar, bau hangus, entahlah, entahlah. Ia mati; namun yang ia tahu pagi selanjutnya ia terbangun di kamarnya, di Jepang, pergi ke sekolah, seluruh manusia mengabaikannya. Yan He tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya masih bisa berdegup kencang, Yan He tak mengerti apa masih ada jantung di sana. Mungkin delusi, halusinasi atau sugesti, karena dalam idealismenya dia masih hidup?

Dan Yan He tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa melupakan seluruh reminisensinya.

* * *

Mereka bertemu lagi. Yan He dengan ingatannya, Yuu dengan kurva di bibirnya seperti biasa. Kali ini Yan He tak berhasil menemukan luka di senyum itu.

"Yan He," lagi-lagi suara tenang itu,"kau siap?"

Yan He mengangguk. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

Yuu menunjukkan seulas senyum, mungkin senyum terakhir yang akan Yan He lihat sebelum mereka berdua menghilang.

* * *

 **the end**

a/n:

Ceritanya sungguh tak masuk akal. Sebenarnya mau masukin genre supernatural tapi nanti spoiler dong #dibuang

buat **Panda Dayo** : maaf absurd begini huhuhu daku syedih—nama Matsuzaki Yuu aku comot dari fic kamu ya /lah/

buat semua yang baca : terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini! Sebenarnya saya ingin menyelipkan budaya China entah apa mentang-mentang Yan He vocaloid China tapi kemudian saya sadar saya nggak tau apa-apa soal China huhuhu (dan dia males riset /lho) dan kayaknya di sini banyak plothole walaupun saya sudah berusaha teliti.


End file.
